


Graham's Flag

by EllieHeggles



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, graham comes out as a lesbian, graham rights, it's just DUMB okay, it's really fucking dumb, it's so dumb and you wont believe me, pting pthotties rights, pting thotties made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieHeggles/pseuds/EllieHeggles
Summary: Ryan finds a flag in Graham's closet and has questions to ask.





	Graham's Flag

Graham’s house was freezing. They had turned the heating off and in the midst of winter, the wind sends shivers through the building. The Doctor, Yaz, Graham and Ryan were all sitting around the table, shivering.  
“Ryan, son, why don’t you go and grab some blankets? There might be some in my wardrobe.” Graham suggested. He was trying to get in contact with the gas company to turn the heating  
Ryan grumbled to himself but left the kitchen nonetheless. He walked up the stairs and into Graham’s bedroom. The room was colder than the kitchen and Ryan rubbed his arms, feeling goosebumps prickle at him. With one hand, he opened the wardrobe.  
It didn’t open.  
He pulled it harder and it opened but he had managed to dislodge a bunch of blankets.  
That was lucky. He thought. He took a couple and popped them on his arm. Then he paused. He had pulled out something that wasn’t a blanket.  
It was a flag. Seven horizontal stripes in different pink hues. A lesbian pride flag.  
Was his Nan a lesbian? Was Graham a beard?  
He half ran back down the stairs, blankets forgotten and the flag in his hand.  
“Can I talk to you, Granddad?” He called from the hall, “Out here.”  
Graham nodded and left the kitchen, leaving Yaz to talk to British Gas on the phone.  
“Grandad, what’s this? Was Nan a lesbian?” Ryan held the fabric up to his grandfather. Graham’s eyes widened in shock.  
“You weren’t supposed to find that.” He muttered, his blue orbs filled with water like the ocean, “I guess I have to tell you now.” He inhaled, “Ryan. I’m a lesbian.” He avoided eye contact.  
“I-” Ryan hadn’t been expected that, “What did Nan say? Did she know?”  
“Yes. Grace knew. She loved me regardless and knew I’d only love her and only her.” He whispered.  
“Y’know I love you, Gramps.” Ryan unfolded the flag and wrapped it around his Granddad’s shoulder, “I’ll always support you. You’re my favourite lesbian granddad.”  
“Thanks, son. I love you too.” They hugged.  
“Granddad, who else knows?”  
“Besides from you and Grace, just the Doc.” He explained. Ryan clicked his finger and nodded, suddenly coming to a realisation.  
“That’s why she let you throw the first brick at Stonewall!”

**Author's Note:**

> graham rights!


End file.
